


Rocketeer

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, like really really slow burn, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: It's Jack's fourth year at Hogwarts and he figures he knows how to tango.He's got good friends, good grades, and a good team. He's charming, the teachers like him, for the most part that is, and this year Gryffindor is going to be on a fast track to winning not only the quidditch cup but also the house cup. What more could he ask for?This year would be perfect, he thought.But he'd never met a curveball like Elsa.





	Rocketeer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani Dan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani+Dan).



Jack pushed open the door to the cabin with a huff, slumping against it for a moment to try and catch his breath. When he looked up he was met with the grins of three of his best friends, and he rolled his eyes as they laughed at his plight. Pulling his trunk in behind him, he shut the door and plopped into the open seat next to Rapunzel, shooting them all his trademarked, self-proclaimed, roguish grin.

“It seems like there are more students every year, doesn’t it? I had to fight through galloping hordes of them just to get back here, man.”

Rapunzel gave a quiet cough into her fist to try and cover up her laughter, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. “I bet you did, Jack.”

He turned to her affronted, ready to defend his story and the sanctity of his honor, only to be cut off by Merida, who was sitting across from them, next to the window.

“Don’t get too comfortable there, Frosty the Snowman. In a minute, you’re gonna be putting that trunk away, and you can bet your arse I won’ be doing it for you.”

Jack scrunched his nose up at her, before turning to Hiccup with a brightness is his eyes that never meant anything good for the shorter boy. Hiccup tensed as the focus of the room shifted to him, knowing that somehow, no matter how much he protested, Jack would manage to con his way into getting Hiccup to put his trunk away for him. There was a moment of silence, like when your friend says some inexplicable truth that still shouldn’t be said and the room is tense as everyone opens their mouth at the same time while your friend can only watch in nefarious glee as all hell prepares to break loose, but anyone could speak, Merida was already acting. Turning sideways, she swung her legs up and dropped them into Hiccup’s lap with a satisfied smirk, crossing her arms behind her head and looking at Jack.

“Sorry, but looks like Hiccup won’t be helping you either, Jacky Boy. He’s… Otherwise occupied.”

Jack huffed, getting up to put his _own_ trunk away and muttering underneath his breath all the while. The first point of the year would be going to Merida it seemed, and that infuriated him to know end. From the moment they’d met each other, Jack and Merida had begun a game of sorts, a battle of wits between the two of them. The actuality of the game remained unspoken, but they both _knew_. Jack had won last year (a close thing) and Merida had apparently taken the loss to heart, and had come out guns swinging this year. Merida was _definitely_ a sore loser, but damn if Jack wasn’t too and there was no way he would be going down without at least a fight.

“Some friends you are…” Jack heaved, shoving the trunk into the overhead compartment. He would’ve just pushed it beneath their seats but since he was so late, all the space was taken by Rapunzel’s chest. Latching the safety harness, he looked over his shoulder with a smile that was saccharine sweet, kind of like antifreeze. “…and I can’t believe that Hiccup and Merida have a foot fetish!”

The cabin had a moment of that glorious silence, before everyone was jumping into action. Hiccup and Rapunzel were both yelling at Jack’s crassness, crudity, and a variety of other traits including his vulgarity, and his “salacious, licentious, absolutely obscene and indecent behavior” and wow Rapunzel really had been working on expanding her vocabulary over the summer, hadn’t she? It was honestly, quite impressive. The two of them were each sporting mighty fine blushes, which Jack would’ve reveled in more if he hadn’t had to worry about the fact that Merida had leapt to her feet, and advancing toward him slowly. Not that her speed made much of a difference, considering the cabin was about 2 meters big.

One point for Jack.

“Why don’t you come over here, and let me show ya where you can shove that foot fetish, Frostbite?”

Jack turned around to face the approaching danger, and decided to lock in his victory for the day. Gasping with an overdramatic, ridiculously face look of surprised innocence, he placed a hand over his heart, and gently covered his mouth. “Merida! I can’t believe that you would try and taint me with your sexually deviant advances! I’ll have you know that my body is as pure as freshly fallen snow, you predator! Not meant to be preyed upon by the likes of you. And, to make such a daring request in public! How scandalous… Why, I can barely believe it even though I’m witnessing it with my own eyes… Well, I’ve always known you had a crush on me… With my dashing charm and otherworldly looks, how could you help yourself? But to outright offer to teach me pleasures unknown before this moment? And in front of the children, no less!” He gestured to Rapunzel and Hiccup, who was trying not to laugh and had this almost constipated look on his face. “So brash, you depraved soul… O, the humanity! I might faint!”

Merida stared at him for a moment.

He held his breath.

She didn’t blink.

“Run.”

Jack shot out the door like a ball from a canon, and Merida was hot on his tail. Sprinting down the thin hallway, he bobbed and weaved through the crowd, trying to lose her, but Merida was on him like white on rice. He yelled at people to move, trying to clear a path, excusing himself when they didn’t move fast enough and he just ran into them, apologizing when he didn’t stop. Him running into them seemed to be enough of a lesson, as they were well out of the way when Merida came running through, which Jack thought was more than a little unfair for this game of chase but, que sera. All the while, she was screaming like a banshee after him.

A few minutes later, Jack was laughing, breathless with exertion _and_ excitement. He loved to chase and be chased and to play tag. Running so fast that he couldn’t even feel his feet hitting the ground anymore, the tightness in his lungs, knowing that he was faster than anyone else, he loved all of it. His high came crashing down, quite literally, when he collided with a girl and they both went tumbling to the ground. hadn’t been able to avoid her well enough to remain standing. He blinked, a little disoriented from the collision, and when he finally was able to focus, all he saw was- blonde? There was blonde hair, everywhere, and it was really soft too… And it smelled nice-

“You’re dead now, Frost, you wanker!”

Merida’s war cry was beautiful in the way that the air horn from the beginning of Carly Rae Jepsen’s Run Away with Me was beautiful, and it was cut off like a flower that only blooms once a year, wilting in the dawn of her throat as she took in the scene before her.

Jack had begun to push himself off of the poor girl, mindlessly apologizing while mentally scolding himself for his weirdness. _Who sniffed somebody’s hair? Weirdo._ Only to cut himself off, as he actually looked at her face which _Wow, it was just as pretty as her hair._ Merida snorted at her friend’s dorky behavior. Honestly, none of the boys she hung out with seemed to know how to talk to a pretty girl.  She really was trying to keep in her laughter, she swore, but she just couldn’t help herself. Especially not when the girl gave a polite cough, looking up at Jack with big blue eyes and a small grin, as if she was also trying not to laugh. And if she let out a honk or two when Jack scrambled like an egg to help the blonde up, well, who would blame her honestly?

When everyone was finally upright, the Mysterious Cabin Girl, as Merida had dubbed her until further notice, cleared her throat and brushed off her robes, at which point, both troublemakers noticed with a hint of dread, the cute (in Jack’s mind) little pin that read Prefect clipped to her right breast area. (And of course, Jack wasn’t looking. And he certainly wasn’t blushing either.)

They were in so much trouble.

The Mysterious Cabin Girl gave them both a reassuring grin, small as it may be, before speaking with a clear and concise voice, “Since the school year hasn’t actually started yet, neither of you are in trouble,” they both breathed a sigh of relief at that, “but,” Oh no. “I’m going to have to ask you both to please return to your cabins, _without_ all the ruckus. The train will be starting soon.”

Both Merida and Jack looked properly chastised, and after eking out an apology, they rushed back to their room without further ado like the scolded children they really were.

* * *

 “Well, it could have gone way worse.” Rapunzel said, after Jack had finished retelling the story, with some key details left out of course. “It explains why you looked a little red after coming back.”

Hiccup laughed leaning forward, “Jack getting told off in front of who knows how many first years, oh man. Now _that’s_ a sight I wish I could’ve seen.”

“Yeah… If only it were the actual reason he was embarrassed.” Merida said with a wistful sigh, not sounding apologetic _at all._ Sometimes, Jack just wanted to hex her.

Now was definitely one of those times.

Merida acted as though she couldn’t see the way Jack silently pleaded with her not to tell, but really, she was reveling in the suffering. Payback really was her favorite dish.

“The reason Jacky here was looking _so_ toasty, is because he ran into a cute girl.” She drawled the words out, savoring the look on Jack’s face as he accepted his fate, each word bringing him closer to doom. And doom, it was.

Oh, how she loved winning.

Rapunzel and Hiccup immediately pounced upon the new information, descending on Jack like the sick gossip vultures he knew they really were. The teasing was relentless, and Jack wondered how he ended up friends with these wonderful, _insufferable_ nerds, for the hundredth time since he’d met them.

He reluctantly offered up the answers to all of their probing questions, knowing that even if it felt like he was pulling his perfect teeth, the best way was to just get this over with now, or else they’d never let it go. The interrogation went on a while longer, until Hiccup and Rapunzel realized that they had milked him dry, and then the four friends fell into easy conversation for the rest of the ride.

It was only hours later that Jack realized he’d never even gotten the pretty girl’s name.


End file.
